


Bunny, Gamer, or Brit?

by CallMeQuill



Series: Stories people have asked me to write or re-write [1]
Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Samgladiator - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeQuill/pseuds/CallMeQuill
Summary: Bunny, Gamer, or Brit? Which one will you pick?





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Credit due to daTwinks12 on Wattpad, He let me re-write this story.

Today was the day. Finally. I had spent all my life trying to get there, back to my best friend. Foster home after Foster home had made me believe that I couldn't do it, that I would never get there, back to her. But I had punched it in the face and gone on, and this is the thanks I get. Japan. I couldn't believe it. I sighed happily, packing my bags. Jasmine, the center bully, glared at me.

"Why do you get to go away for highschool, freak?" She frowns, and I smirk. I'm getting away from her as well.

"Because I saved up my money for a trip like this since I was little." I reply. It was true. When my mom and dad dissapeared, I was given all there money, even though they had seriously scarred me, they had still left me their money. "And because I have people in Japan who can take care of me." I scratch the scars on my arm, usually they're covered with my arm warmers.

"Yeah right, your probably going to go there and kill yourself." My breathe catches in my throat, and I swallow harshly.

"What.... Whatever man." I finish packing, closing the suitcase. "Your just jealous I'm getting out of here and your not." I grab my dog plush, it was chans, and when she moved to Japan I forgot to give it back. I start walking out the door when Jasmine yanks my tail, and I yelp, hopping forward.

"Yo, what the hell?!" I hisses, rubbing it. I hate when people touched my... Attachments. I didn't like to call them by there proper name, mainly because I hate how I got them.

"Aww, are you going to cry?" Jasmine smirks. I grab my plane ticket.

"No." I growl. I walk out, seeing Pastor Jack. He was... Creepy, to say the least. He was coming with me to Japan, to make sure I got to Chan's house.

"It took you long enough my child." I roll my eyes, getting into the car.

"Hey father Jack." I mumble.

"You don't have to fret. We'll be leaving in a hour." He gets in the car, driving to the airport. Once there, we get through security pretty quickly. I sigh, sitting down on the plane.

"Why did you have to come again? I'm pretty sure I can go to Japan myself."

"Because I'll be staying in Japan. I have to check in with you every day. It's a part of your agreement." I groan, slumping down in my seat.

"Whatever." I mumble. "Just wake me up when we're there." I plug in my headphones, and in twenty songs, I fall asleep. I'm excited to finally start a new life with my best friend.

 


	2. Meeting new friends

It was nice seeing Chan again when we landed.

"Chan!" I smiled, running over to her and hugging her.

"Hey (Y/N)!" She giggles. "I see your already in your school uniform! Great! school starts in thirty minutes."

"Really?" I rub my arm warmers. "Wow, I can't wait to see this new school, I guess.." Chan could sense my hesitant nature.

"It's fine, really. people at the school wear arm warmers all the time, plus the school is always cold after teacher Garrett died." I get super interested after that.

"Did you say Died and Cold in the same sentence?" I loved ghost stories. They was a beacon in the dark when my mom and dad dissapeared.

"Uh, Yeah. Sam, Taurtis, and Grian thinks the school is haunted." We walk twords the exit, Father Jack holding my bag and his, well, bags. He was using magic to cart them along.

"You girls go onto school, I'll drop your bags off at ChanYandere's house, then go onto the apartment I'll be staying at." I nod, getting into the Taxi with Chan.

"He's so weird." Chan giggles as we drive off.

"Yeah, I know " I shift slightly, gritting my teeth at the discomfort of my tail being mushed up against my pants.

"You can keep your tail out, you know. Many of the kids of my school keep there, well, ears out. And others..." Chan stumbles. "well, they like to keep there, uhm... knives out.."

"huh?" I look at her confused.

"Which reminds me. Stay away from Yuki. She's dangerous."

"Yuki? as in, that TV show? Chan, come on-"

"No. as in SirCutieYuki, and yes, that's her name. stay away from her. She's the daughter of a mafia boss." I freeze.

"Ma... Mafia?" She nods, then smiles.

"We'll talk about that later." I look confused, shrugging.

"okay then. let's go." I open the door, looking around at the people who ran into the building. "woah.."

"Ready?" I nod, taking a deep breath.

"I'm ready. let's go." I walk with Chan, looking around at all the people.

"This is a big highschool."

"Yeah, Akademi is a very big highschool. You'll be in okami's class with me and a few of my friends."

"Oh, cool, yeah, great.. when's lunch?" I wag my tail as we walk up the stairs. She chuckles.

"You are definitely a pain in the ass."

"oh, I know. So, let's meet your friends, huh?"

"Oh, right!" Chan opens the door to her classroom, and I nearly stop breathing as everyone looks at me.

"Oh, it seems as if we have a new student!" The teacher smiles. "My name's Okami, could you introduce yourself to the class please?" I nod slightly, looking away from everyone.

"My.. My name is (Y/N) Yandere," Me and Chan had agreed when I was coming to Japan that I would take her last name. "And Uhm.." I blush. I didn't know what else to say.

"How about you say five facts about yourself?" Chan says excitedly, and I roll my eyes.

"Sure. I mean, they're hella boring. I come from the U.K, I like (Fav anime character), I draw really well, I guess, I can write really well, and uhm..--"

"She's really really great at Parkour." Chan says, and I blush.

"Not really.. It's Cool, at best.." Three boys by the window caught my eye. One of them had ears, kind of like I did, except they were bunny ears. He was pale, with brown eyes, and reddish-brown hair.He was reading Best Time Stalker , one of my favourite animes. The other was a very tan boy who wore red and blue head phones.He had been bopping along to the music in his headphones the whole time, but he did smile at me when I said my favourite anime character. The last was a very pale boy with blondish hair and brown eyes. He had freckles and a small smile on his face. "But.. Yeah."

"Well, Maybe you can teach the class some parkour sometime. You can sit in the chair by Sam, Sam, may you please raise your hand?" The boy with bunny ears looked up from the comic he was reading.

"Huh?" The class chuckles, and he blushes. I walk over with a small chuckle and sit down, Chan sitting beside me.

"I'm Sam." I hear. "Sam Gladiator, but you can just call me Sam." He glanced over at me with a bright smile.

"It's nice to meet you Sam. You already know my name, of course." Sam nods.

"So, those your friends?" I point to the guys Infront of him. The tan one was still bopping away to music while the pale one was reading a comic book.

"Yeah. The one who looks like he's having a stroke is Taurtis, and the one reading is Grian. He's here from the UK, like you are." I smiled

"Really? I guess we'll get along well then!" Me and Sam talked throughout the whole class period, and when the Lunch bell rang, we walked out together.

"Hey, Sam, question, uh, What did we learn in class toda- Oh, Hello!" Taurtis seemingly appears beside Sam, walking backwards to see us both.

"I actually don't know, I wasn't really paying attention." Sam chuckles.

"Don't any of you pay attention?" Grian and Chan run up to the three of us

"Uh, no, Duh, that's how you get through highschool, didn't you know that?" Chan says sarcastically, and We all laugh.

"Oh, and guys, this is my Sister, (Y/N). " Chan says. Sam looks at her, confused.

"I didn't know you had a Sister, Chan."

"She doesn't."


	3. Hey guys!

Hello everyone! I am a personal writer that takes abandoned stories and re-write them, with a small fee, of course. I can give you a chapter as a sample but anything else you want re-wrote will be charged. I'll be charging by the page really. PayPal will be up soon if you want me to re-write your story~ Check out my page to see the cool stories I've already written!  If you want a re-write, message me on here or at writersleoblock@gmail.com


End file.
